


Mañana.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaya manera de comenzar el día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañana.

 

Separé mis párpados y me removí debajo de las sábanas. Las cortinas entreabiertas permitían que un poco de luz matutina se adentrara en la habitación, iluminando apenas el lugar. Dejé escapar un gruñido bajo y rodeé el cuerpo que yacía a mi lado, escuchando un leve suspiro en respuesta.

Me acerqué más a él, sintiendo su cálida piel contra la mía, cerrando suavemente los ojos ante el contacto. Él se mantuvo quieto, respirando con calma, aún más dormido que despierto. Me mordí el labio y hundí mi nariz en su suave y rojizo cabello, deleitándome con su aroma natural mezclado apenas con el mío. Los dedos de mi mano derecha decoraron uno de sus costados con apenas un roce en todo su largo. Otro suspiro de su parte. Sonreí contra su cabello y descendí hasta que mis labios encontraron su nuca. Besé con suavidad la pálida piel, apenas separando mis labios y humedeciendo la zona. Él ronroneó. Me moví hacia su hombro, esta vez bañando su piel con besos más húmedos, rozando apenas con mis dientes la unión entre su cuello y su hombro. Su cuerpo respondió arqueándose suavemente contra mí ante el contacto. Mis dedos se movieron hacia su brazo, retirando la fina sábana que le cubría, deslizando mis dígitos gentilmente sobre su cuerpo, erizándole la piel con el trazo. Un suspiro más.

Cuando mis dedos alcanzaron los suyos, los intercalé. Él se movió un poco y yo decidí presionarlo más contra mí, robándole un gimoteo cuando me sintió duro contra uno de sus muslos. Me alcé un poco detrás de su cuerpo y besé su mandíbula húmedamente, viendo cómo cerraba los ojos y entreabría los labios para dejar escapar un jadeo de placer. Presioné mi pelvis contra él y él movió nuestras manos unidas hacia su abdomen, y luego más abajo. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior cuando él cambió el ángulo de su cabeza y mi boca se encontró con la suya. Y con una sola mirada, me obligó a tomarlo entero debajo de las sábanas.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de su eje y él soltó un gemido quedo, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose contra mí. Sonreí por su reacción y dejé que mis dedos se deleitaran con la sensación de su erección bajo mis dedos, provocándolo. Seijuuro no me exigió más que eso, así que simplemente cerré mi puño a su alrededor y acaricié sin ser brusco, sólo como sabía que a él le gustaba. Akashi suspiró contra mi boca en ese extraño ángulo, pero yo sólo cerré los ojos, le respondí y me dejé llevar por la sensación de despertar su hombría. Acaricié más fuerte esta vez, haciendo que un gemido estrangulado saliera de su boca. Lo hice una vez más y él se arqueó, presionándose contra mi entrepierna.

Tomé su mano y la acerqué lentamente hacia su virilidad, indicándole con una suave caricia que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Me acomodé detrás de su cuerpo, deslicé mis manos hacia sus caderas y fingí una embestida, robándole un pequeño jadeo. Suspiré contra su cuello y repetí el movimiento, deslizándome entre sus nalgas, escuchando el bombeo constante de su mano sobre su erección. Besé su cuello en todo momento, reiterando las falsas embestidas, arrancándole gemidos al presionar apenas mi punta contra su entrada. Sin alejarme de él, me incliné hacia adelante, aprisionándolo contra el colchón por un momento, para poder tomar la pequeña botella que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Seijuuro cerró los ojos y no detuvo su mano en ningún momento, suspirando quedamente. Dejé que se recostara sobre su espalda y él separó sus piernas, acariciándose con lentitud, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos nublados de placer. Sonreí de lado y él me respondió mordiéndose el labio, alzando sus rodillas, sus pies contra el colchón, exponiéndose ante mí. Su mano se movió sobre su erección, para luego deslizarse mas abajo, cerrando los ojos y arqueándose cuando sus propios dígitos rozaron su zona más íntima. Akashi se penetró secamente con uno de sus dedos, pero no duró demasiado, porque rápidamente me incliné hacia él y tomé su muñeca, retirando suavemente su mano de allí.

Abrí la botella de lubricante y humedecí mis dedos con el producto, para luego dirigirlos hacia él y presionar dos dígitos, provocando que se arqueara ante la repentina intrusión, pero sólo esparcí el producto y los retiré, obteniendo como respuesta un quejido de pura frustración. Esta vez, humedecí completamente mi mano, para luego rodearme a mí mismo y bombear, soltando un suspiro, con los ojos apretados, lubricándome. Cuando separé los párpados, Sei estaba esperándome con el labio interior entre los dientes y su mano firmemente presionada alrededor de su eje, su vientre contraído y el pecho subiendo y bajando en un agitado compás.

Quería enmarcar esa imagen dentro de mi cabeza y jamás olvidarla. Akashi Seijuuro era una criatura fuera de lo normal, no había belleza que se le comparase, él era único en su especie. Era encantador y orgulloso, nunca iba a admitirlo, pero sabía que por dentro se moría de caricias y cariño. Era como un gato que nunca puedes dejar de acariciar y consentir.

Lo tomé del dorso de sus rodillas y tiré de él hacia mí, ubicándome entre sus piernas, presionando nuestras erecciones por unos segundos. Akashi se arqueó contra el colchón y yo alcé un poco su cuerpo, posicionando mi punta contra su entrada, y presioné. Sei cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios cuando comencé a abrirme paso en su interior, sus paredes amoldándose una vez más a mi tamaño. Fue más sencillo de lo normal, porque ya lo había preparado la noche anterior y lo había tomado con gusto. Cuando estuve completamente en su interior, solté un gemido y me dejé caer sobre él, con mis antebrazos en cada lado de su rostro.

Esperé un momento, en el cual Seijuuro cerró los ojos y se ajustó a mi alrededor, disfrutando los besos húmedos con los cuales me dediqué a decorar su mandíbula, su barbilla y su frente. Cuando él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, comencé a moverme sin ser brusco. Uní nuestras frentes y ambos cerramos los ojos, disfrutando del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, sus deliciosas piernas rodeándome y sus dedos presionándose insistentemente en la carne de mis hombros. En ningún momento aceleré las embestidas, nuestros cuerpos se movían con suavidad por cada estocada, mi placer encontrando el suyo en el límite de su cuerpo. Akashi gimió y tembló debajo de mí cuando golpeé su punto de placer. Mi vientre provocaba una exquisita caricia en su hombría, presionándolo contra su abdomen y acariciándolo con cada embestida. Él gimió más alto y yo serpenteé sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta, Sei? —suspiré contra su oído, golpeando su punto de placer con cada estocada. Akashi intentó responderme, pero sus dedos se presionaron con fuerza en mis omóplatos y un sonido desesperado fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

Cerré los ojos y cada estocada fue más profunda, convirtiendo a Seijuuro en un desastre de gemidos. Su cuerpo se arqueó, nuestros vientres aprisionaron con fuerza su erección y Akashi deliró por unos segundos, para luego derramarse, deliciosos latigazos decorando su abdomen. Logré embestirlo unas cuantas veces más y seguí su mismo camino, derramándome en su interior, sus paredes contrayéndose a mi alrededor para poder tomarlo todo. Solté un suspiro contra la piel de su cuello, besé sus labios suavemente y sonreí.

Akashi aún se estaba recuperando, respiraba agitadamente con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos apretados. Le acaricié la frente con suavidad y logré que separara sus párpados, sus pupilas volviendo a su tamaño normal, su mueca de placer siendo rápidamente reemplazada por la de un cachorro al cual tenía que mimar. Sei me sonrió y sentí que sus piernas se aflojaban alrededor de mi cuerpo, obligándome a salir de su interior. Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de vacío, pero rápidamente sus dulces pupilas volvieron a encontrarse con las mías.

—Buenos días, princesa —dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —respondió él, relajando todo su cuerpo debajo del mío. Me besó suavemente la nariz y sonrió—. ¿Desayuno?

—Eso estaría bien —asentí—. Pero primero tomaré una ducha.

—Perfecto. Haré panqueques y café —sonrió él, escapándose suavemente del peso de mi cuerpo—. Nash… —habló mientras me colocaba de pie, provocando que me girara hacia él, ahora sentado en el filo del colchón—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, enano —respondí, inclinándome hacia él para besarlo, esta vez en los labios. Luego de encontrar algo de su ropa en el suelo, Akashi desapareció rápidamente de la habitación para preparar el desayuno.

Vaya manera de comenzar el día.

 

 


End file.
